


Mamma, Mommy, Leonardo

by GuardianOfTheCards



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood
Genre: ACKink!Meme, M/M, momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheCards/pseuds/GuardianOfTheCards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo has always been very kind and motherly, especially to Ezio's young apprentices... and it's never turned Ezio on so much before...</p><p>(Fill for the ACKink!Meme -- OP wanted Ezio's apprentices to call Leonardo "Momma", which turns Ezio on and makes him jealous. Bonus points for an apprentice getting hurt and Leonardo being really motherly and sweet, causing Ezio to jump Leonardo and take him to his bedroom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamma, Mommy, Leonardo

...

Things were unusually peaceful around the Monteriggioni mansion – not that Leonardo was complaining. He hadn't wanted to be here particularly, but he was close to Ezio, the young assassinos were all very polite boys, and the countryside was sunny, so things could have been worse.

Putting his pencil to his lips (and unintentionally smearing black across them) the blond thought back on how he had arrived here…

Ezio had shown up one day in Venice, unannounced but always welcome in the artist's workshop. They had embraced before Ezio moved into Leonardo's bedroom (a small thing that had a bed in it, so Leonardo figured it was his "bedroom".) The assassin then threw two large bags at him.

"Pack your things, Leonardo. I'm taking you to Monteriggioni."

"Eh? Why are you taking me to your uncle's, Ezio?"

The dark-haired assassin gazed at Leonardo with a mix of emotions he couldn't decipher. "I'm afraid I have made some rather brash enemies with my last mission. I have ripped every poster of me from the walls yet I fear they know you, and know how often I seek you, my friend. It is safer if you come with me."

Ezio wrapped an arm around his shoulders then, pulling Leonardo back towards the bedroom. The artist blushed and tried to concentrate, but after being pulled into that solid chest and having that husky, low voice in his ear – Mio Dios, he had forgotten that Ezio smelled so very addicting…

_... Such a lovely mix of flavours and he is so very warm… so very close…_

When Leonardo had finally come to his senses, Ezio had them both in a carriage off to the Monteriggioni countryside. Leonardo couldn't remember getting in the carriage, let alone packing.

As a result, Leonardo had been in Monteriggioni for the last week. Although the weather was beautiful, Leonardo had preferred to stay indoors and sketch, mull over some possible inventions, and explore the structure of the house. He was still tapping the pencil against his lips, deep in memories, when the door swung open suddenly.

Ezio appeared in a flourish of white robes and stood in the doorway, light streaming in behind him, like an angel of justice. He strode into the room with a roguish grin that made the Da Vinci's chest fill with desire and his heart flutter. Behind his dearest friend, Leonardo caught sight of four young men clad in similar robes step into the room behind him, silent and swift. He was pleased when he recognized the specific boys as some of Ezio's youngest (and most promising, the Auditore had boasted to him one afternoon.)

"Ezio, my friend" the artist remarked, standing from the desk where he'd been surrounded by papers. He approached the other with a smile and open arms.

"Leonardo," Ezio greeted similarly, embracing his friend in strong and tanned arms. The men basked in each others warmth for a few peaceful moments before they pulled back.

Ezio suddenly gave a sheepish look and confessed, "I'm afraid I must ask your services. One of my assassinos was injured just outside of Monteriggioni, as they were returning from their last mission. He came to me for aid, and I would bandage his wounds myself, but …"

Leonardo was already nodding, yet the Grand Master continued with a sigh.

"My uncle calls for me and it seems the thieves and courtesans have news that I must hear of. Mi dispache, Lenoardo. I hate to burden you this way."

"It is nothing Ezio. You know that I am always pleased to aid your apprentices in any way I can."

The Auditore's gaze softened then, his eyes becoming like dark honey.

"You have wonderous hands Leonardo," Ezio remarked, taking one of these hands into his own. Leonardo felt heat flush over his cheeks and his heart staccato. Ezio traced the hand with calloused fingers, making Leonardos pulse jump further. "They have healed my wounds for many a years and soothed my nightmares. I trust you can do the same to my young assassinos."

"I-I uhh – o-of course."

"Grazi, Leonardo." Ezio swiped his fingers across Leonardo's lips then, making the elder's breath catch in his throat. "By the way, you have markings on your lips…"

Ezio winked teasingly and then swept out the door a moment later. Leonardo shook his head to clear his thoughts before realizing in embarrassment that Ezio's apprentices were still standing against the wall. Leonardo hurriedly ushered the four apprentices into the center of the room with the same kind smile he had given Ezio.

However, his blue eyes widened when he saw that Dasten was bleeding heavily from his forehead and leg. The other three – Nando, Rinaldo and Vanze - were scraped but otherwise unharmed.

"Mio Dios, you're injured! Sit, sit! Let me fetch my bandages and a warm cloth. I'll return in a moment!"

"I-I can help you!" Nando cried, flipping down his hood to reveal earnest green eyes. He chased after Leonardo, his blonde ponytail bouncing, as the two began digging through Leonardo's bags at the opposite wall.

"Suck-up," Vanze muttered, pulling off his own hood. Dasten elbowed him for that comment, his other hand still clutching his bloody forehead.

"Don't insult Nando, you bastardo. At least he's helping."

Vanze replied by punching the other's arm. This lead to both boys tugging at each others brown locks until Rinaldo tugged at both their ears, stilling them and causing them to yelp.

"Stop acting like children. You should respect Maestro Da Vinci," scolded the eldest of the apprentices in a hushed voice.

Just then, Leonardo dashed back into the room with Nando trailing not far behind him with an arm full of supplies.

With sure and soft movements, Leonardo rolled up the pant leg of the teen and began dabbing at his leg with a disinfectant.

The pony-tailed boy made no noise yet stiffened at the burn of chemicals and Leonardo murmured a low "Mi dispache."

After cleansing it, Leonardo unrolled bandages and turned to the apprentices. "Rinaldo, will you blot his forehead with this as well? Afterwards, Vanze, if you could run to dip this cloth in water for me?"

The brown-haired youth nodded and immediately dashed off as though this were a mission of the utmost importance.

"Once he returns, I'll need you to hold it against your forehead Dasten. It will quell the bleeding."

"Si si, I will."

Leonardo made a noise to himself as he began to swipe off the extra blood. "Facial injuries always bleed too much. It is because the blood vessels are so plentiful and close to the surface of your skin. Did you know that, assassinos?"

Seeing the shaking of heads and wide, curious eyes, Leonardo smiled. He felt a sense of affection overtake him. He began to tell the boys all about his work with anatomy and facts he had discovered about the human body and its inner workings. That lead to discussions of Ezio and assassinations and soon the five men were talking amiably. Dasten's injuries were bandaged and then long forgotten as they talked.

The group laughed at a joke Rinaldo had told, the elder apprentice being quite a skilled storyteller. Leonardo countered the joke by confessing that he too had once fallen face-first into a Venetian canal after attempting to sketch a pigeon. More laughter erupted at this.

"I don't believe it!" Nando said with a smile, brushing a stray blonde lock out of his eyes. "It's strange to think of you being anything but being graceful, Mamma."

Nando froze in that instant, the rest of his sentence dying on his lips. The other three turned to him with wide eyes. Leonardo's own blue eyes widened as his brain scrambled to decipher what had just been uttered.

_'Did Nando just… did Ezio's apprentice just…?'_

Silence reigned for a moment. Then Vanze and Dasten both snapped–

"Idiot! Can't you control your tongue!"

"Merda, Nando, why did you have to slip up now of all times!"

Nando flushed red and looked to his feet, then up at Leonardo in horror, before surveying his fellow assassinos with the same panicked gaze.

"I-I mean –I'm s-sorry I just –"

"Quiet, quiet it was bound to come out sooner or later that we look to Maestro Da Vinci as our Mother, the Madre of our Brotherhood!" Rinaldo cried, trying to silence the three babbling teens.

"Shut up and stop acting like you're so cool!" Vanze barked. "We may call Maestro Da Vinci our mother that but at least we have an excuse! You're 21 and you do it too behind his back!"

An uncharacteristic flush graced the oldest apprentice's cheeks at this. He scratched his black curls and looked off to the wall, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. The room erupted in noise then – accusations, Italian curses, and cries of embarrassment all left Leonardo unsure of where to start.

"Ehh, excuse me? Assassinos?" Leonardo called out, yet the noise continued. Leonardo tried again, a little louder, but was still drowned out by the yelling occurring around him. Yet when Leonardo caught sight of all four looking at him with shame and fear in their eyes he finally found his voice to silence them.

"Silencio! Boys, I said silencio!"

Four sets of eyes turned to him, their voices dulling a faint murmur. Satisfied, knowing he had their attention, Leonardo nodded to himself. His gaze softened upon seeing the looks of fear that were still in the eyes of the others in the room.

"Boys," he began, his voice filling with warmth, "I would be most honored to be your Madre. And it would m-make me quite happy, I confess, to be wanted in such a way. You are all very polite, kind, and courageous. A mother could only dream of boys like you and i-if you see me as your – I mean, I would…"

The artist had to inhale deeply to continue, his next words leaving in 'whoosh' of an exhale. He felt his cheeks grow warm with a blush.

"I would be honored to be your Madre because I truly do care for you boys as though you were my sons. I've grown very fond of you this last week and you are dear to my heart now."

The four boys gasped, their expressions changing rapidly from fear to hope.

"Truly? We can call you our Mother?" Vanze cried, his eyes alight.

"Si si, but," Leonardo held up a paint-speckled finger, "I have one request."

"Of course, anything! We will respect your wishes," Rinaldo soothed in a hurry, earning nods of agreement from the younger boys.

Leonardo couldn't help but smile again, his heart beating proudly against his ribcage and his chest expanding with warmth. He felt as though he could fly without the use of his flying machine in that moment.

"My request is that you call me Mamma," the blond artist said. "For you to call 'Mother' is too formal. If we are to be a family of assassinos, I should think Mamma would be more fitting, no? You are my children now, after all."

All four, young faces suddenly went slack, their eyes widening. They held this expression and didn't move. Leonardo felt uncertainty suddenly overtake him as he nervously flicked his blue eyes over them all. Perhaps he had crossed a line? These boys had to have Mammas (real Mammas!) somewhere out there and perhaps he had offended these women and their sons by asking this of them? Oh Mio Dios…

"If I speak too informally, mi dispache. You can call me Leonardo or anything else you wish! I meant no offense! I only that 'Madre' is too formal and I would like it, though you don't have to if you wish!, for you to -"

"Call you Mamma?" Dasten said. Leonardo swallowed a lump and replied with a shaky nod. "Thank you," Dasten whispered quietly. His brown eyes were still wide and unguarded. "I've never had a Mamma."

The four apprentices practically beamed at Leonardo then, and before the blond man could react, he had an armful of boys hugging him tightly around his waist.

"I never had one either. She dumped me in a trash bin when I was young –"

"I have always wanted a Mamma, and you're perfect already!"

"Grazi, grazi!"

"We will do our best to not get injured so you need not worry about us, Mamma."

"Si, si! We'll complete every mission perfectly and bring you gifts if we go far way, so you will know that we missed you."

They hugged him again multiple times, crying their thanks and praises at him before they left smiling.

Once outside, the four boys walked in a happy silence until they reached the boundaries of the training ground again. Their walking pace slowed and looks were exchanged between all four apprentices at that moment. Green and brown and blue eyes met for a few long moments as the apprentices read each others expressions. Four sets of eyes flickered to the room they had just left.

Then, they all grinned in joy at one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ezio Auditore prided himself on many things: To list a few, he was courageous, outspoken, committed to justice, and he was a handsome man (of course!).

Since his father and brothers had been lost all those years ago, he was proud to say he had greatly matured from the 17-year-old who had first sought vengeance for their murders. He had come to better understand himself over the years – both his strengths and weaknesses – and was now the founding father of the Fratellanza di Assassinos.

Yet one of these weaknesses, Ezio could admit, was that he still had a short temper. He had grown more patient over the years, but he often felt anger burn his tongue and he did not take to time-wasters -– especially in the form of those he trusted.

Which was why he was now beginning to lose his temper with four of his apprentices.

Over the past few weeks, Ezio began to notice his young assassinos were acting (for lack of a better word) "distracted." It was strange because they were efficient, obedient, and swift on all their missions. But in practice, Dio Caro, they made such foolish errors!

Only yesterday, Nando had cut his hand during sparring practice, Rinaldo claimed to have sprained his ankle, and Dasten and Vanze were arguing more often than normal, resulting in scrapes and bruises that they insisted needed tending to.

And so, Ezio was beginning to lose his temper with his young assassinos, especially after this occurred three times in four days. He was constantly having to send them to Leonardo to patch up, and when he did they took hours upon hours to return to training! They were taking up all of poor Leonardo's time! It was practically a sin! For Ezio to have his dearest friend sacrifice so much time from the artistry he loved just to care for apprentices that were not his own… it wasn't right, Ezio knew.

_"To think of Leonardo, working on his paintings and designs only for my assassinos to trail blood into his room… No, I will not allow Leonardo to suffer..."_

Leonardo had always been too nice – he never said 'no' to anyone and always desired to help. He had sacrificed much to aid Ezio and his Brotherhood, and coming from a man so loving of life he refused to eat meat…

Ezio's mind was set in that moment, as he pictured Leonardo's ever-smiling face. He would ensure Leonardo stayed smiling and that his assassinos did not think they could take advantage of his dearest friend's hospitality.

So, that next morning, he told all of his apprentices to get seated on the benches in the courtyard. Once they were seated and obediently looking to him, Ezio made his announcement:

"From this point on, you are all forbidden from venturing into Leonardo's study or disturbing him while he is on the training grounds. No exceptions."

Over a dozen sets of eyes looked up at the Grand Master in surprise, yet four sets of eyes became far wider than any others.

"WH-WHAT!? WHY!?!" the four at the back immediately shouted, jumping off the benches. The outburst gained them the attention of not only Ezio, but all of the other apprentices who had been gathered too.

"Leonardo is only ever in his study or on the training grounds to test his inventions! We won't get to talk to him!"

"What if we are injured? Leonardo always bandages our wounds!"

"He will do that no longer," Ezio decreed. "You will learn to tend to your own injuries. You should all have basic knowledge of treating wounds anyways, as you never know what can happen when you are after a target."

"But Maestro Ezio, what if we're bleeding really badly?"

"You'll bandage it yourself or have another of your fellow assassins aid you. Anyone, and I mean anyone, who disobeys me and goes to Leonardo will be punished," he growled.

"Why are you asking this of us, Maestro? I mean, preventing us from seeing Maestro Da Vinci? He is so kind and he is so skilled with his hands. He is tender and loving and if we wish to see him then why–"

Ezio's short-temper flared at this.

"ANYONE WHO GOES WILL BE PUNISHED, CAPISCE?"

"Capito," his assassins responded quickly, their heads bowed as they returned to their seats. Silence overtook the courtyard, many of the faces turned downwards in fear or disbelief. They had rarely seen the Master Assassin angry.

"Prepare for your missions and trainings," said assassin growled in warning. "Vaya ahora!"

His apprentices dispersed faster than Ezio had seen in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, he visited Leonardo, delighted when his dear, sweet friend confessed he'd had no visitors today and had instead spent all day lost in codex pages and sketches.

' _Va bene,'_ Ezio thought. _'I am the only one to visit Leonardo today, as it should be.'_

The thought was satisfying though it was not born of jealousy, because Ezio Auditore da Firenze did not get jealous.

Of course not.

Not even when Leonardo had young apprentices of his own back in Venice and had sketched them over Ezio. (The Auditore knew his friend sketched him when he slept and allowed Leonardo to think he was doing it in secret.) Not even then was Ezio jealous, and he certainly was not jealous of his own apprentices being healed and caressed by Leonardo's hands when he himself was not.

… because Ezio Auditore da Firenze did not get jealous. The thought was ridiculous.

And so, hearing that Leonardo had no visitors that day and the next, Ezio felt grateful (not smug, he swore to himself) that Leonardo was no longer troubled by young assassinos. Everything in Monteriggioni was as it should have been. Ezio was content once more.

… until two days later, when his apprentices began to complain loudly at him.

Ezio clenched his knuckles and tried to remain the mature Grand Master he was supposed to be. Yet the heat was grating Ezio's nerves more than usual, making him snappy and irritable.

He was sparring outside with the four boys who had been giving him the most trouble – Nando, Dasten, Vanze, and Rinaldo.

That day was hotter than most and all the men had stripped down to their breeches in order to compensate. Tanned chests heaved as the boys sparred with the Master Assassin, his own chest littered with scars and muscle, the apprentices eyed him with awe.

Sweat dripped off all five men, even those who were doing nothing more than observing their comrades in the training ring.

"Swing from your wrist outwards, Dasten; never leave your wrist vulnerable to a strike," Ezio commented, resuming a duel with the brown-haired apprentice.

As they sparred, Ezio surveyed the three remaining boys who were watching them intently. He allowed his thoughts to wander, unconcerned about Dasten striking him while he day-dreamed (the boy was getting better, but ma certo, he still had nothing on Ezio's skill.)

His gaze wandered to Rinaldo – he'd been the quietest and most obedient about not seeing Leonardo, though the young adult seemed to be sulking. Vanze, as sharp-tongued as ever, had been the one to do most of the complaining and he (above all others) was starting make Ezio's patience snap.

As if reading his thoughts, said boy began to whine.

"Maestttrrroooo, could we help Leonardo move his supplies today? I heard he wants to do some paintings outside and he has a lot of heavy stuff."

"Where did you hear this?" Ezio grunted. "I have heard no such thing. Plus, how did you hear of this when you're forbidden to visit Leonardo?"

Vanze cursed under his breath and made no reply. Ezio glared at the assassino, before turning back to his sparring partner.

"Va bene, Dasten. You may go. Nando! Join me in the ring – its your turn."

"S-si Maestro!"

The blonde jumped down, thin limbs reflecting the sun as he grabbed a sword and took his stance.

 _'His hair is only a shade lighter than Leonardo's'_ Ezio realized as he glanced at the boy. _'I wonder if Leonardo looked like that as a boy, all freckles and long limbs…'_

The Master Assassin shook his head, clearing his mind just as Nando moved to strike with a rather strong jab. Ezio countered, nodding in approval and the men fought with increasing speed.

"Maestroooo Ezzziiioooo?"

A dark eyebrow twitched in irritation. Ezio sighed and muttered, "Si, Vanze?"

"Can we just go visit Leonardo? Isn't he lonely?"

"No, he is not."

"But how do you knnoooowww?"

Another twitch of the Master Assassin's eyebrow.

"He is my dearest friend, so I know these things."

"Wait, so you've been talking with him?" Dasten suddenly piped up. "That's not fair! If you get to see him why - "

"Life isn't fair," Ezio snapped before he could help it. "Va bene, Nando, good parry."

The two upped their sparring pace once more. Ezio was mildly impressed to note that the blond assassino was better at swordsmanship than he remembered. Then, unexpectedly, the boy turned to address his companions, seeming to fight Ezio with ease. He was barely keeping Ezio in his field of vision.

"Maybe if we're good Maestro Ezio will let us see Mam – I mean, Maestro Leonardo. It's been a few days since we – "

Ezio's short-tempered flared once again.

"None of you are seeing Leonardo! All you do is bother him and Mio Dios, focus on me Nando! Remember Rule 17 - don't take your eyes off an enemy in a fight!" he said, using a flurry of movements to disarm Nando. Without slowing, Ezio moved to slash at his defenseless form.

Nando gasped and tried to escape, yet was too slow. His back hit the wall of the training ring just as a thin line of blood pooled across him. The thin line of blood, marring him shoulder-to-shoulder, grew thicker as blood accumulated and seeped like a stream. Blood painted the boy's tanned skin a slick red, all while green eyes starred up at his mentor in shock.

Ezio felt his own shock arise and immediately felt guilt wash out his anger, cleansing him of the red haze that had blinded him. He stood with his sword at his apprentice's neck, trying to decipher what he had just done. Nando was only a boy, and by far the most innocent of his apprentices, yet Ezio had – to think that as a mentor he harmed his own –! It was unacceptable! He meant only to spar with the boy, not injure, and yet –

"Ahhh! Nando, are you alright?"

Four apprentices and one Grand Master all looked over to see Leonardo with an arm full of art supplies. Hurriedly placing his art supplies on the grass and arranging them so they would not topple, Leonardo walked swiftly to the wall of the training ring.

"Ezio, if you spar with one of the other boys I will patch Nando's injury and return him to you shortly," the artist said, making a worried noise when he saw the blood. Leonardo moved to enter the training ring, but was stopped by Nando's cry before he could.

"I'm not allowed to let you help me!" Nando said, waving his arms defensively.

There was a pause; the air suddenly tasting stale and heavy. Leonardo froze in his position by the training wall. The four assassinos all exchanged looks subtly, not daring to move.

"Not… allowed…?" Leonardo murmured. With slow and deliberate movements, the artist looked to Ezio with questioning eyes.

It took all of Ezio's years as an assassin not to flinch when those blue eyes focused on him.

After a long moment, Leonardo shook his head and turned back to the young assassino.

"Don't be silly, of course I will bandage your injuries! You're bleeding and I will not leave you this way, no matter what words you say. Sit down and let me fetch my bandages."

"Mam - I mean, Maestro Da Vinci –"

"Sit. I will return in a mere moment."

"But I-I –"

"Sit, Nando."

"Leonardo," Ezio began, "I have told the boys that they cannot –"

"Ezio." The tone was sharp – a clear warning.

Ezio found his lips shutting the moment blue eyes and a freckled face turned to stare at him again. Their gazes held until the heat in those blue eyes made Ezio eventually look away in defeat.

Nodding to himself, Leonardo turned back to Nando with a smile. "Now then, sit. I will return."

The boy did as ordered, looking at the Master Assassin and his Mamma curiously before hurriedly looking away again. Behind them, Dasten audibly whispered, "Did Maestro Ezio just lose a fight with Mamma Leo?"

The blond artist returned a few minutes later and Rinaldo took the load of supplies from his arms, laying them out on the bench atop which Nando was sitting. Leonardo immediately went to work, swiping at the blood and doing his best to clean the boy up.

Leonardo murmured to himself as he worked, his voice low yet soothing. It took a few long minutes, yet no-one spoke a word or dared interrupt him from his mothering actions.

"A cloth to clean the blood… disinfectant to protect it from infection… salve to prevent scarring … and…"

Then, unexpected by all, Leonardo in and kissed the boy's tanned chest right above the injury.

"And a kiss to make everything better," the blond man proclaimed. The young apprentice flushed pink from his ears down to his exposed chest.

Nando shyly tucked a stray piece of hair out of his eyes and muttered an awed (albeit embarrassed) "Grazie." Yet as he spoke, he felt an uncomfortable heat prickle at his back, and he turned over his shoulders only to freeze in place.

Three sets of hardened eyes, the eyes of assassins who had killed many men, starred pointedly at the boy. The jealousy coming off his comrades was so tangible that Nando quickly swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to face the front, ignoring the glares he was receiving.

At the same time, Leonardo felt heat prickle up his spine, and only when he realized it wasn't going away did he glance over his own shoulder. His heart stuttered and his whole body flushed upon seeing Ezio's golden eyes pinned on him.

Those eyes, so bright and rare, seem to stare into Leonardo's very core. The assassin's chest was rising and falling with each inhale, tanned skin stretching across broad muscles. His chest was glittering with sweat, making the dark chocolate of his hair stick to his shoulders and the nape of a strong neck.

Leonardo found the artistic, logical part of his mind supplying that (A) He had not drawn Ezio without a shirt since the assassin had been just over the age of 20 and (B) For a man now twice that age, Ezio's build was the epitome of masculinity – all thick muscle and chest hair and broad shoulders. He would be a wondrous subject for Leonardo's sketches.

Yet a rapidly increasing part of Leonardo's brain could only supply:

_… Oh Mio Dios… magnifico…_

His blue eyes travelled the length of Ezio's frame without his consent, taking in the broad chest and defined abs that should have been a sin on a man Ezio's age. His eyes then took noted the way dark chest hair narrowed into a seductive trail leading down, down, down... until it disappeared under a line of brown cloth.

That cloth makes up his pants, his mind supplied. Ah, yes, Ezio's pants. His brain began whirring back to life as he realized he was staring at Ezio's pants, his dearest friend's pants! Embarrassed he hurriedly looked up and felt heat shoot straight into his groin.

Golden eyes, half-lidded and intense as any predator's, were still gazing down at Leonardo. He'd seen the way Leonardo had been looking at him. Desire rolled through Leonardo at having those eyes focused so intently on him, and he hurriedly looked back to Nando, trying to ignore the thrumming in his chest.

"Boys," Ezio drawled from behind him, the husky tenor making Leonardo bite his lip. "Go inside. Now."

"Che, why?" Vanze asked, scoffing at the request.

Ezio turned eagle-like eyes onto the apprentices, making them quickly stand at attention.

"Do it. Don't ask why."

The boys exchanged worried glances. Nando jumped up before shuffling to join his companions. Leonardo tried to smile reassuringly at the young assassinos although his own heart felt like it would burst out of his chest.

"Don't worry, boys. I think I know what Ezio has to say. Go inside; it will be alright."

"…Are you sure?" Dasten muttered quietly, looking at Ezio's intense gaze before having to look back to the dirt.

"Si si, " Leonardo chuckled, feeling a little calmer as the boys nervous expressions. He knew Ezio would not hurt him and a sense of protectiveness overtook him when he saw the boys' expressions.

The words left Leonardo's lips before he could think twice -

"Head inside, boys. Your Mamma and Papà just need to discuss some things in private."

Ezio's intense gaze wavered at the exact moment Leonardo's own blue eyes went wide at what he'd just uttered.

"Papà?" Ezio repeated in confusion. The eyes of his four young students went wide with terror.

Leonardo swallowed a growing lump in his throat, and admitted in a panic, "Si, if I am their Madre it is only fitting that you are their Padre, no? You founded this Fratellanza di Assassinos, so you are its founding father and are therefore theirs as well."

"You - hold on a minute, they call you 'Madre'?" Ezio said.

The four apprentices had never run so fast out of the courtyard.

Leonardo chuckled nervously at their retreating forms before turning back to the Auditore man and nodding.

"They call me Mamma actually. It was upon my request. 'Madre' is too formal for my liking and I actually –"

Hot, scarred lips suddenly sealed Leonardo's' own and effectively shut down whatever he had been about to say. A slick tongue, well versed in pleasure, danced with Leonardo's own, tasting every crevice of his mouth and teasing the other to play.

Leonardo gasped when the kiss was broken and the same lips and tongue settled on his neck, licking and suckling at the skin with a fierce passion. A sharp bite to the neck made Leonardo throw his head back, moaning loudly. Ezio's strong hands tilted Leonardo's chin so that they were face to face. Smoldering amber eyes starred into Leonardo's own, half-lidded with pleasure.

"My chambers," Ezio purred, "Now, Mamma Leonardo."

Leonardo could only whimper in agreement, heat pooling in his body at Ezio's dominating nature and husky voice. Another hot kiss -- lips and teeth and tongue, it left his head spinning -- sealed Leonardo's fate for the rest of the evening.


End file.
